


baby came home

by baekfastlunchdinner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Underage Baekhyun, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekfastlunchdinner/pseuds/baekfastlunchdinner
Summary: Baekhyun got scared whenever Chanyeol's voice rose and his fists flew.





	baby came home

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspired by The Neighbourhood's Baby Came Home. (It rocks, by the way).**

  **baby came home today**

**told me to stay away**

**she told me her man was afraid**

**told me I better behave**

* * *

 

 'Y _eol I can't do this anymore.'_

_'What?' Chanyeol stood up. He was being loud again._

_Baekhyun was getting scared._

_He always got scared when Chanyeol's voice rose and his fists flew. Why did Chanyeol keep doing this if he knew it made Baekhyun afraid?_

_'Yeol. You're doing it again. Stop it.' He couldn't help it. He was sobbing. The wet tears hitting the floor._

_He was scared. He knew Chanyeol loved him, but he was scared._

_He heard footsteps coming._

_'Baek, baby. I'm sorry.'_

_Arms coming around him. He felt like he was fucking suffocating. Too big. Too warm. He was so selfish._

_Chanyeol loved him. He was always giving Baekhyun everything. 'It's just, baby, I don't understand.'_

_Baekhyun was shaking. He had to stop. He should stop if he knew what was good for him._

_'Do you still love me?' His heart sank. Chanyeol might not love him anymore. So fucking selfish._

_He felt better closer to Chanyeol. His arms around his neck. The pulse. So warm._

_He was slowly losing breath, but the warmth was drawing him in._

_'Of course baby.'_

_Hands were combing through his hair. Up and down. It felt nice. But Baekhyun couldn't stop his shaking._

_'I have to go home. I can't stay here. I have to go to school-' He had to stop._

_Stop fucking talking._

_The hands in his hair weren't moving anymore._

_Baekhyun screamed. He felt pain. His hair was going to come off. It didn't stop._

_'Chanyeol! Stop! Hurts!'_

_All he could see was black. His head was pounding. He grabbed up. He screamed. His fingernails scratched._

_He scratched and scratched. Baekhyun felt his cheek hit the ground. It was cold. And Baekhyun was sobbing again._

_A shadow over him. He couldn't stop shaking. Get up Baekhyun. The floor was cold and hard. And he was making a wet mess. Crybaby._

_'Who do you belong to?' Loud voice. Big, black shoes. He closed his eyes. He was scared. He didn't like Chanyeol like this._

_'You're doing it again.'_

_He felt pathetic. He stayed on the ground. The shadow stayed still._

_'Answer me!'_

_His shoulders shook. And his legs trembled uncontrollably. Baekhyun put his hands out. He was scared the shoes would kick. His face already hurt._

_He kept sobbing. Chanyeol was walking away. So fucking selfish._

_He was leaving Baekhyun. He didn't want someone selfish._

_'Baby get up.'_

_Large hands on his shoulders. Baekhyun's cheeks were wet. He was sitting and Chanyeol was bending down to him._

_Lips pressed against him. Warm. Sweet. Baekhyun craved warmth. He needed the love. Then it was gone._

_The warmth was gone. And his love was looking at him. Pretty dark eyes. Handsome and tall like the first time Baekhyun saw him._

_Soft hands with tissue in them. Wiping his tears away. Baekhyun had to stop crying. He was such a crybaby._

_Chanyeol moved slow and gentle. He always knew how to make Baekhyun stop feeling scared. His eyes were watching as he smiled._

_And Baekhyun smiled back._

_Chanyeol always said he was prettiest with his smile. And Baekhyun wanted to feel lovely._

_It was hard. His cheek hurt and his hands shook. He closed them into fists. He shouldn't let Chanyeol see his hands shake._

_'Sorry baby. But you know you can't go out. Not anymore.'_

_Baekhyun wanted to cry again. But he didn't._

_'I know.' And there were warm arms around him again. Comforting heat and sweet kisses. Baekhyun opened his legs to the warmth between. He stopped shaking._  

 

* * *

 

_'I think the tall one likes you.'_

_Luhan was dumb. And he was a shit friend. But he was fun. And that's what Baekhyun needed right now._

_'Maybe.' Baekhyun didn't want Luhan to know that he cared._

_He looked over. The tall, handsome one was looking at him. He was with some friends laughing and drinking. The man looked like the age Baekhyun was pretending to be._

_'Do you think he wants to fuck?'_

_He held out his hand for another drink. Luhan put another on his palm. And Baekhyun took a long, slow sip. Keeping his eyes on the man._ _Those dark eyes darkened even more._

_Baekhyun laughed softly. 'He does now.'_

_And Baekhyun wanted it too. He wanted to feel wanted. To be called beautiful and made love to._

_He was 17, but he kept telling people here he was 20._

_He would keep saying that and opening himself up, if that's what it got them to love him. To fuck him._

_Right now, he wanted to open his legs for the stranger who was staring at him._

_Baekhyun went out into the streets. Luhan can go fuck himself. Baekhyun knew that he would be followed. And he heard him before he saw him. Right behind him in an endless alley._

_'Hey beautiful. I've never seen you here before.'_

_A deep, husky voice to match the stranger's handsome features. He was much taller than Baekhyun. Unfamiliar. A complete stranger. Just his type._

_He had school tomorrow, but Baekhyun didn't want to go home._

_'Maybe you haven't been looking well.'_

_He wanted to get into this stranger's bed._

_Dark eyes flicked up and down. His sunkissed skin showing in the shorts. Nipples through the thin shirt. Baekhyun could already sense the stranger's desire._

_'How old are you beautiful? Like really.'_

_The man looked like he was having second thoughts._

_'Twenty, babe.' Baekhyun played with the thick choker around his neck while he looked up through lashes. 'Doubting me, handsome?'_

_'You just look too young, gorgeous.' The man offered a smile and Baekhyun felt a hand on his back._

_Fucking finally._

_Things were going his way._

_Dark eyes watched as Baekhyun licked his lips and pushed out the curve of his ass._

_Baekhyun trailed a hand down the man's chest as he whispered. 'Not too young to fuck.'_

_The hand on his back moved down to squeeze his ass._

 

* * *

**baby just came back around**

**told me she's leaving this town**

**said she needs time to explore**

**she said i can't love her no more**

* * *

 

_All he could feel was love._

_From the way he clutched the bed sheets._

_From the way he screamed out this stranger's name._

_From the way the pressure between his legs was maddening._

_'Right there! Ahh!'_

_He was being loved. It was all Baekhyun could think about as he was fucked._

_With his back arching. And his legs spreading._

_The thickness inside him making him feel like such a slut. But who cares? He felt beautiful. He felt wanted._

_And the pleasure was so much. He squeezed his eyes shut. The man was pressing into that spot inside him._

 

* * *

 

_'You shouldn't have hit your cheek.'_

_Stinging. Baekhyun tried to smile. It hurt._

_Rough hands wiped up and down._

_Chanyeol was taking care of him. Being gentle._

_Baekhyun wanted to giggle._

_They had just made love. It had left him wanting more. His head swimming._

_You did that. He wanted to say. Baekhyun wanted to say he didn't hit his cheek._

_But Chanyeol was taking such good care of him. Kept making him feel wanted._

_'You're pressing into it.'_

_Wiping stopped. Dark eyes looked. A teasing curl in the end of his lips._

_Baekhyun tried to hide his fear. Was Chanyeol mad now? Did he say the wrong thing? Baekhyun leaned in and kissed._

_Mouth warm against his. A smile curling up. Baekhyun could feel it._

_Good._

_When Chanyeol was happy._

_He was too._

 

* * *

  **thinking about her**

**she's gone all the time**

**i think if you found her**

**that even you would know**  

* * *

 

  _'Where have you been?'_

_Alcohol. Smelled like booze. And smoke. Cigars on the table._

_'School.'_

_Baekhyun was a little pissed._

_'School?'_

_A hot breath on his face. Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. Dark eyes stuck to his uniform._

_'Yeah!'_

_Baekhyun was half shouting. He couldn't help it. He didn't need this today. He was fucking tired._

_'You don't fool me! You come in and out dressed like that. But no fucking fool is gonna believe you don't go out, boy!'_

_Baekhyun screamed._

_It made the noise calm down. Made him feel a little alive._

_But not enough._

_His hands on his ears. Anything to stop the fucking ringing in his head._

_'You don't care. Nobody ever cared before!'_

_The ground was hard under his shoes. And he was falling. Into mattress and sheets._

_Ringing. Pounding._

_He was still hearing the noise. But he was safe in his room._

_Baekhyun was just tired._

_Didn't anybody understand?_

_Nobody in this godforsaken house did. Not his father. Not his brother._

_Baekhyun didn't like coming home._

_Maybe he would go out again tomorrow._

 

* * *

 

_He needed new clothes._

_'You're going back there again?'_

_And new friends. Baekhyun needed new friends._

_'Why do you care?' He didn't shout. He bit his tongue not to._

_Luhan shrugged._

_He didn't care._

_Of course he didn't fucking care._

_Baekhyun would go find new friends later._

_'I think that tall man goes there a lot.'_

_Baekhyun laughed._

_Some stupid kids were running up and down the streets. Playing some game. He thinks._

_Again Baekhyun asked. 'Why do you care?'_

_Maybe Luhan did care. A little bit._

_Baekhyun looked to his side. The smell of smoke. Sun going down. Kids going home._

_He watched them before looking at Luhan._

_Luhan took a long, slow drag. Then. Silence._

_Of course._

 

* * *

  **so baby packed up all she had**

**promised to never come back**

**she left me alone and without**

**skin i could study about**  

* * *

 

_Baekhyun went out. And there he was again. Tall, handsome._

_Like he was waiting._

_Perhaps for him?_

_Don't fucking dream, idiot._

_Baekhyun wanted to have some fun. And he did._

_He slept on beds that weren't his. Spreading his legs and feeling a little alive._

_From the same stranger. Over and over again._

_Until he wasn't a stranger no more._

 

* * *

 

_His name was Chanyeol._

_And when he thought Baekhyun wasn't looking, he would see him staring._

_And when they weren't fucking, he would try to make Baekhyun laugh._

_Baekhyun felt loved. Even if only for a little bit._

_Always returning. Searching. Finding and winding up in the same arms._

_Warm. So warm. And Baekhyun felt even more warm the first time he gave him a gift._

_Necklace._

_Baekhyun wore it. It was loose. But he felt like it was choking._

_He felt alive._

_And he smiled. So pretty. Hypnotizing like the first time he had charmed this stranger._

_'Pretty.'_

_Baekhyun was confused._

_'What?'_

_Chanyeol gave him a smile of his own._

_And Baekhyun understood what was so pretty about a smile._

_'You look prettier when you smile.'_

_Then warmth. All over him._

_Not just between his legs._

_Baekhyun felt it all over. And in his face. On both sides under his cheekbones._

_Fingers pushed away the hair from his face._

_'The necklace. Because the choker you wear always looks too tight.'_

_Arms wrapped around him. Chanyeol unfolding him. Fitting into the space between his thighs._

_He didn't think Chanyeol wanted to talk anymore._

 

* * *

 

_Baekhyun didn't go out that day._

_He went home. Even if he didn't want to._

_He should've known._

_Shouting. And heavy footsteps._

_His necklace on the table._

_Something was wrong._

_Shards and silver on the floor._

_Baekhyun couldn't look at his necklace._

_He was so mad. He felt like screaming, crying. Anything._

_He wanted to shout._

_'This is mine!'_

_Something that was finally his._

_A gift from a friend. From a lover._

_'Where did you get this? We could have made money out of this!'_

_Baekhyun felt cold. All Baekhyun could feel was the cold._

_He couldn't scream. He couldn't run._

_He stayed where he was on the floor._

 

* * *

 

_Chanyeol._

_He would care._

_That's what Baekhyun told himself. As he ran._

_Ran to where he always ended up in._

_Knocking on the door. Sobbing. And bringing his body inside the house._

_'Baby, who hurt you?'_

_He felt Chanyeol ask._

_But all Baekhyun could do was cry._

 

* * *

  **tiles get colder to touch**

**wood splinters, metal will rust**

**but baby, she had all my trust**

**and i guess that was never enough**

* * *

 

_Chanyeol was gone. Often._

_And Baekhyun was bored._

_He was bored. And he wanted to fucking do something about it._

_Bored and alone._

_When Chanyeol wasn't home, Baekhyun still was._

_This was his home now._

_But it wasn't enough._

_Not the warm bed. Not the soft clothes. Not the clear pool he given to swim in._

_'I don't feel loved anymore.' Baekhyun thought._

_A knock on the door._

_There he was. Standing in the doorway. There to clean the pool._

_He explained._

_So Baekhyun got out of the pool. Body bare. Water dripping._

_Light blue eyes staring._

_Wanting Baekhyun's body. Lusting after it._

_And Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to give._

_The man took it._

_With Baekhyun gasping on the wet sheets. On the bed. Throwing his head back._

_With his nails scratching down a back that wasn't Chanyeol's._

 

* * *

**thinking about her**

**she's gone all the time**

**i think if you found her**

**that even you would know**

* * *

 

  _'I give you a home and a bed. And you fuck another!'_

 

* * *

  **she's mine**  

* * *

 

_Chanyeol's voice was getting louder._

_And Baekhyun was starting to feel a little scared._

_But this was all his fault. Leaving Baekhyun alone at home._

_'You leave me here everyday! I get bored, Chanyeol!'_

_Maybe he was being a little selfish. But he didn't care._

_Not for now._

_Now that he had felt love. He wanted more._

_He didn't want to lose it._

_A tall body closed in on him. Hands tightly gripping his jaw._

_'Ouch! Stop it!' Baekhyun screamed._

_He didn't want to touch Chanyeol. Didn't want to look at him._

_Dark eyes found his and burned through._

 

* * *

  **you know that she's mine**  

* * *

 

_'I love you, Baekhyun. How could you not know that by now?'_

_Small hands pushing. His vision was starting to blur._

_He was crying._

_His cheeks were starting to hurt where they were being crushed._

 

* * *

  **baby came home today**

**told me to stay away**

**told me her man was afraid**

**told me i better behave**

* * *

 

 ' _No! You don't know anything, Chanyeol! You don't love me! You can't love a fucking seventeen year old!'_

_Baekhyun was screaming. He tried to get Chanyeol's hands off of him._

_But they gripped harder._

 

* * *

  **thinking about her**

**she's gone all the time**

**i think if you found her**

**that even you would know**

* * *

 

_'What!?'_

_Pain. The grip released. Only for Baekyun to feel pounding on the side of his head._

_'What the fuck did you just say?!'_

 

* * *

  **she's mine, she's mine** _  
_

* * *

 

_Baekhyun was scared now. And he was hurting. Clutching his temple._

_Throbbing pain._

_'You told me you were twenty!'_

_Another hit. To the other side of his head this time._

_'Fucking seventeen!'_

_Another hit again. This time Baekhyun fell._

_He sobbed quietly. Watching Chanyeol talk to himself._

_'We had sex. I fucked-'_

  _Baekhyun's hands couldn't stop shaking._

_He saw his father. Standing as a shadow. And he was scared. Baekhyun didn't know if he was more scared of his father or Chanyeol right now._

_Chanyeol was sitting on the table. Head in hands. Eyes wide and fingernails white._

* * *

  **baby came home today**

**told me to stay away**

**she told me her man was afraid**

**told me i better behave**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Remember to leave comments :P I like reading those.**


End file.
